Come Back To Me
by tjmack
Summary: Now Complete Set, after Season Two's Season Finale.....Lucas tells Brooke he loves her, but she leaves him behind to go to California, with no hope of starting up any kind of relationship. Peyton's Biological mother turns up, at the same time she starts g
1. Chapter 1

Title: Come Back To Me

Author: tjmack

Category: Romance, Angst

Spoilers: All episodes especially before Like you, Like an Arosanst

Summary: Set, after Season Two's Season Finale...Lucas tells Brooke he loves her, but she leaves him behind to go to California, with no hope of starting up any kind of relationship. Peyton's Biological mother turns up, at the same time she starts getting weird emails. With no one else to turn to, they turn to each other, but what happens when Brooke returns after the summer is over?

Notes: This is only my Fifth overall fic, and my Third OTH fic, so if i get anything wrong please let me know...please R&R

Chapter One: The Forbidden Night

Three Months earlier:

Brooke got up from the bed and grabbed her bag lying on the floor. Her cab was waiting, she dreaded going to California for three months. She knew that should would miss everyone here. She knew she would have more fun here, but she promised her parents she would come. She turned toward the door, ready to make the dreaded walk to the cab, that would take her to the airport. She reached her arm out, and grabbed for the door handle, just as someone on the other side, twisted it, and opened the door.

"Your cab is waiting," Lucas said, walking into the room, he had claimed all his life.

"I know, I was just getting up the nerve to actually walk out there," she said with that same Brooke attuitde, he had come to love over time.

"Hey, Brooke," he said grabbing her arm lightly, just enough to stop her. He knew she had to go, but he didn't want her to. He had only recently come to relazed that he loved her, and now she was going to walk out that door, and be gone for three months.

"What is it Luke, the cab is waiting," Brooke said, looking a bit agiated.

He couldn't just come out and say it. He couldn't just blurt it out, like it was something that had to be rushed out. He wanted to tell her, so many times, but had always lost his nerve. Now he didn't have a choice, if he didn't tell her how he felt, before she left, well who knew what could or would happen. He just couldn't find the words, he couldn't find the words to tell the woman he loved that, well that he loved her. So instead, he figured he would show her, yeah, he would show her just how much he loved her.

He slowly went forward, toward her body, and kissed her gently on the lips. It was the sweetest kiss, and it was the kind that just lingered on the lips. She looked at him shocked, not knowing what exactly to say to him.

"Please Luke, please tell me that was a goodbye kiss," she said pleading with him.

"I love you, Brooke Davis, and I'm sorry I waited this long to tell you," he said, reaching for her hand.

"You know what Luke, I can't deal with this, not right now, and you know what I don't know when I will be able to," she said, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears in her eyes.

"But Brooke," Lucas uttered, before Brooke interupted him.

"But Brooke, nothing, Lucas, not only do you tell me you love me, but you tell right before I am leaving for three months, I have to go," she said, just needing to leave, to get away.

She pushed her way past him, and didn't look back. She wasn't sure why, but as soon as she got in the cab, she started to cry, like she was leaving the one thing, the one person that meant the world to her.

Peyton was sitting in the living room of her house. Which was way past unusual for her, she just didn't feel so safe in her house. She had only recieved two of those emails, but man, they were beyond creepy. She decided she was going to sit there for just a bit longer and then she was going to go upstairs and go to bed. She didn't usually go to bed so early either, but she just wanted it to be morning. She heard a knock at the door, she figured it was Luke. She got up and walked the small distance to the front door. She reached for the door handle, and twisted it open. There standing in front of her, was the woman who earlier claimed she was a journalist for AP Magazine.

"Who the hell are you, I mean really," Peyton screamed at the woman.

"Okay, I know you figured out that I don't work at AP Magazine," the woman said.

"Damn right, I know that," Peyton said, staring straight into the womans eyes.

"I didn't lie about my name, Peyton, I'm Ellie Harp, but my full first name is Elizabeth, you know, like your middle name," Ellie said.

"How did you know my middle name," Peyton said in full shock.

"Because Peyton, I'm your Biological mother," Ellie said.

Peyton wasn't really sure how to react, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed hold of the door and slamed it in Ellie's face. Tears streaming down her face, she picked up her cell phone and called Lucas. He picked up after two rings, which was sooner than he usually picked up, but she didn't care this time.

"Peyton," Lucas said,

"Lucas, can you come over," Peyton said.

"Yeah, of course," he said, he was worried, she was crying pretty hard.

"Just hurry please," she said, hanging up the phone.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I'm Here For You

Peyton was starting to think that Lucas wasn't going to come. She knew he wasn't like that, but he sounded upset on the phone. She wasn't sure what was going on with him, but she was going to find out. They needed to be there for each other, it was the only way they were going to survive the summer. Just as she was about to give up hope, she heard a light knock on the door. She had learned her lesson, even though she was pretty sure it was Lucas, she was going to make sure before she opened the door. She walked up to the door, and looked lightly through the window, right beside the door. It was Lucas, she grabbed the door as fast as she could. She twisted the door open, and throw her arms around his neck.

He knew something was up with her. He needed to be there for her, he knew she needed someone, but thinking about that just made him think about Brooke. That was just to painful, and just the thought of it, made him join Peyton. They both sat on her couch, for a few minutes, both crying. At least they were for completely different reasons. After about five minutes, he pulled himself together, he was supposed to be helping her, not making things worse. He tried to prepare himself for whatever was bringing Peyton down, he just wasn't as prepared as he needed to be.

"Peyton, tell me whats bothering you," Lucas said, as he put his arm around her.

"Luke, you remember me tell you about that reporter, the one who wanted to interview me," she said.

"Yeah, but wasn't she like lying or something," Lucas said, wanting to have his facts right.

"Yeah, well I found out why she had such interest in me," she said.

"Well?" Lucas asked, he hated it when she left him in suspense like that.

"She's my mom Luke," she said, saying the words made it real, and that just made the tears come faster and harder.

He was lost for words, it was like there weren't any words, that could make this better. He thought about, and came to the same conculsion everytime. He had to say something, he didn't want her to think he wasn't interested. He was, but what do you say, when someone tells you that they have another mom.

"Are you sure, I mean really sure she isn't lying?" Lucas finally asked.

"Well, I'm not like one hundred percent, but she knew things about me," she said.

"Have you called your dad?" Lucas asked.

"No, your the only one I've called, I just need you tonight Luke," she said, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

They sat there like that, in peace for a little bit.

"I should probably go, you need to get some sleep," Lucas said getting up.

"Luke, you actually think I'm going to be able to sleep," Peyton said, looking more frightened.

"What can I do, to help you sleep," he asked, wanting to help.

"Could you stay, please Luke," she said.

"Yeah, I can do that," Lucas said, putting his arm around her, as they made they're way up the stairs.

Brooke's flight had just landed, and she was getting into her cab. All she kept thinking, was that she might lose him. Three months was a long time, that was enough time to get over her. She hadn't been very nice to him, in fact she kept playing it over and over in head. Why had she been so stupid, she loved him. She hadn't stopped loving, she just pretended like it. Thats what got her through the day, she couldn't take him rejecting her again, but then the man she loved confessed his love for her. What does she do, she not only turns him down, no she was a bitch to him to. It hurt to think about it, it made her want to cry again. Before she knew it she was at her parents house. She got out of the cab, and paid him the fare, and grabbed her bags. She was tired, she just wanted to get in the house and go to sleep.

"Hi honey, did you have a nice flight," Mrs. Davis asked.

"Oh yeah, mom it was excellent," Brooke said, in that sarcastic tone of hers.

"Whats the matter," her mother asked her.

"I'm just tired mom, you know jet lag and all, I think I'm gonna lay down for a bit," she said.

"Okay, don't worry, Johnny will get your bags," her mom said.

"Alright, wheres my room at," Brooke asked.

"It's up the stairs and to the right, it's the second door on the left," her mom said, making her way to the tennis court.

Great, it's the same, just a different state. What I would give for some actual parents.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: I Need You

Brooke, woke up the next morning, with an empty feeling in her heart. She knew that no matter what she thought, she loved Lucas with all of her heart. He was the first guy she ever fell in love with, and she now realized that she didn't want to love another man. She got up, and grabbed her clothes for the day, and went into the bathroom, and started her shower. At least that would make her feel better.

Peyton woke up, to find Lucas sound asleep right next to her. She rolled over, and threw her arm around his body. It felt so nice to be so close to him. Apart of her always felt like she loved him, but she never really let herself go there, because she knew that Brooke loved him. She felt him starting to stir a bit, and was afraid that this would upset him. So she got up, and grabbed some clothes and headed down the hallway, and into the bathroom.

Brooke got out of the shower, feeling a bit more refreshed, more redefined. She felt pretty good, and then she looked down at the one suitcase she had yet to unpack, and started to cry. In that suitcase, was the letter she had written on the plane. She tucked it safely away in the suitcase on the cab ride to her parents house. In it was, the undefined love of a girl to a man. She opened the suitcase up, she just wanted to hear the words she had written to the man she loved. She got the letter out, and sobbed lightly as she read it to herself

_Dear Lucas,_

_I need you to know, that even though I left making you believe that I didn't want you. It was all a lie, I was just trying to protect myself. I was trying to protect my heart from you, but now I'm here on this plane. All I can think of is you, and how much I would give to be in your arms. To have you hold me close, and to call me pretty girl. Just one time, I would love nothing more than to hear those words come from you. You are the one true love of my life, I love you, I want you, I need you_

_Yours Forever,_

_Brooke_

Brooke cradled the letter in her arms, and held it close as she cried. Why had she been so mean, and why did she tell him, that she couldn't deal with his feelings. She thought the reason was, because she couldn't deal with her own feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Sacred Kiss

Lucas, woke no more than an hour after Peyton had gotten up. He looked around the room, but saw her nowhere. This worried him, so he got up and started to look for her. He went downstairs, and saw a note on the kitchen counter.

_Hey Luke, _

_Went to get some breakfast, will be back soon._

_P_

Lucas, sat down at the table, directly across from the counter, and waited for her. He didn't know why she didn't wake him. He didn't like her going out by herself, not with everything going on. His mind started to drift, to all the things that could happen, to her, and a single tear fell from his eye. Why was he crying, it wasn't like he was in love with her. He loved her, but she was just his friend. The more he thought about it, the more he started to wonder, maybe he did love her. No he couldn't he loved Brooke, she was the girl for him. She would see that, of course that would mean she would have to speak to him again.

Brooke, wondered around her parents house, practically lost. This place was much larger than they're house in Tree Hill, even still she missed that house. It had been her home, for as far as she could remember. She found what she was looking for, the house had like television's in every room, but this just happened to be the only one with cable or anything that actually made a T.V. and T.V. Her parents were weird about stuff like that, but she never really understood why. She sat down, in the comfy chair, that was only about four feet from the television. She had never been so bored in all her life, and being this bored was bad. Being that bored made her think of home, and making her think of home. Well that made her think of Luke, and that made her cry, and she was supposed to have a good time. Not a crappy time, which was what she was having.

"Brooke, honey, where are you," Mrs. Davis yelled down the hallway.

"I'm in here mom," Brooke yelled back.

"Honey, you wanna come jogging with me," Mrs. Davis asked while walking into the room.

"Yeah, I guess," Brooke said, getting up from the chair.

She figured that was better then sitting around feeling sorry for herself.

Lucas heard the front door open. He got up and walked carefully around the corner.

"Hey Luke, sorry if I worried you," Peyton said, as he walked into the room.

Without saying anything, Lucas walked up to her, and grabbed her in his arms. He was just happy she was okay.

"Luke, I wasn't even gone an hour," Peyton said as he started to let go.

Without thinking, he pulled her close, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: What Does This Mean?

Brooke got back, from her jog with her mom. She never before, realized how boring her mother actually was. She now realized why she never cared wether her mom paid attention to her or not. She went back up to her room, she decided that instead of a shower, she was going to take a nice hot relaxing bath. She grabbed her some new clothes, went into the hallway closet and grabbed her a towel. Then went up the hall and to the right, and closed the bathroom door behind her. She turned on the water, and waited for it to get just right. She slide slowly into the water, hoping that this would take her mind away from Lucas.

Peyton looked at Lucas a bit confused. She knew he loved Brooke, he had told her that. Thats the only reason she hadn't told him, that she was in love with him.

"Luke, I'm confused as hell," she said finally.

"I know, so am I," he said, knowing that wouldn't help.

They stood there staring at each other for a little while longer before either one said anything.

"Why did you kiss me?" Peyton finally asked.

"I don't know, I think it was because I was worried about you," Lucas said.

He was trying to hide his feelings from her. He didn't expect to feel anything, but his whole body tingled when he kissed her. He felt as if he wanted to do it again. He was really confused as to why though. He loved Brooke, he knew that, but he wondered if it was possible to be in love with two people at one time.

"Lucas, I need to know why," Peyton said, demanding an answer.

He didn't answer her. She grabbed his chin, and forced him to look at her. That was all it took, she saw it in his eyes. She saw love, and she knew that this time it was for her.

"Luke, I've got something to tell you," Peyton said, she was scared to tell him how she felt, but she hoped he felt the same.

"What is it, Peyt," Lucas asked.

"I love you, I'm in love with you," She said, just trying to get it out there.

Lucas just stood there, he didn't know what to say. Could it be so easy, could he really be in love with Peyton. He didn't have the words to say, what was in his heart. So he slowly moved forward, and kissed her.

Brooke was wondering what Lucas was doing at that one particular moment. She had all this love in her heart, and she had to do something. She grabbed her notebook, the one she had written her other letter on, and picked up a pen. If she couldn't tell him how she felt, then she would get it out somehow.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I have only written one other letter like this. You haven't seen either of them, and I don't intend on showing them to you. I just need to say, that you are the love of my life. You are the meaning in my life. If I didn't have you to turn to, then my life wouldn't make any sense. You are, and will always be, the one for me. You are my everything, and it hurts me to say that. It brings back all the bad memories from the past. Even though I have choosen to forgive you and Peyton, for it. It doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt. My heart aches for you and I long to feel your arms around me, hugging me tightly. I do love you Lucas, I always have and Always will._

_Yours Forever_

_Brooke_

She folded the letter up, and stuck it with the other one, in a small shoebox in her suitcase. No one was to see these letters, she couldn't bare to see Lucas's expression.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: An Early Return

2 1/2 Months Later

Lucas woke up, and saw Peyton laying next to him. This had been they're routine for the month or so. Once Lucas was able to set aside, his feelings for Brooke. He was fully able to let Peyton in, and let her heal his heart. He threw his arm gently around her body, pulling her closer to him. He felt safe, like nothing and no one could take this away from him.

He laid there like that for another half an hour, when he thought he heard a knock on the door. Which was weird, cause Nathan doesn't knock, and Haley hasn't really been around since she came back. He was about to get up, when he heard footsteps in the hallway. He just assumed that it was Nathan.

"Peyton can I just say, California, was great, but I sure did miss you," Brooke said, beginning to enter Peyton's room.

She turned around the corner, and saw Lucas and Peyton, in bed, together. She didn't know wether to cry, or scream. She dropped the bag she was carrying, and fell to the floor. Tears streaming down her beautifully tanned face. Lucas felt a sliver of pain shoot threw his heart. He was still very confused, and Brooke being back so soon only made everything much more complicated.

"Brooke, it's not," Lucas tried to spit out, but Brooke enterupted him.

"It is what it looks like Lucas, it looks like I left for two and a half months, to find you in bed with my best friend," Brooke said scrabbling to her feet.

"Brooke, wait," Peyton screamed, still groogy from waking up.

Peyton looked at Lucas, who looked not only confused but terrified. Maybe he wasn't in love with her, like he had made her believed. Maybe he was just playing the both of them.

"You wait here, I'll talk to her," Peyton said, scrabbling out of bed and running downstairs.

Brooke, had almost reached her car, when Peyton finally caught up to her.

"Brooke, it's really not exactly what it looks like," Peyton said, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Yeah, umm, because you to wouldn't do that to me, oh wait you already did," Brooke said trying to push past her grip.

"Brooke, I've had alot of trouble these past couple of months, Luke was only watching over me," Peyton said.

"Even if that was true, why the hell was he wide awake, all snuggled up with you," Brooke said, in full fled tears now.

"I don't know, I was asleep," Peyton said.

Lucas was running out the front door.

"Brooke, please let me explain," Lucas pleaded with her.

Both girls looked at him, both clearly pissed, and very confused.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore," Lucas said.

"Oh, thats your big explaintion," Brooke said.

"Yeah, Luke, that doesn't help anyone," Peyton said.

Lucas wasn't exactly sure when Peyton had turned against him, but if he didn't figure it out soon he was sure to lose both of them.

"Look, I'm just as confused as both of you," Lucas said.

"Well, doesn't that make me feel all warm and toasty," Brooke said, while rolling her eyes.

"If it makes you feel better, your the one that said you didn't want to be with me," Lucas said.

"No, I did not, I said I couldn't deal with it," Brooke said.

"Like theres a difference," Lucas said.

Both girls looked at him, and then at each other. Brooke signaled for Peyton to get in the car, they drove off leaving Lucas in the dust. He wasn't sure how, but he had to fix whatever he broke, and he had to finally pick one.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: How Does It Feel

Lucas, waited patiently on his bed. He had called Haley about half an hour ago, he wasn't really sure what was taking her. He heard a slight knock on the door, and got up and answered it.

"Sorry it took me so long," Haley said pushing her way in to Luke's room.

"Thats alright," Lucas said, hugging his favorite sister-in-law.

"So, whats this big emerency you called me for," Haley said, seeing the look of sadness in his eyes.

"I've lost them, both of them," Lucas muttered softly.

"I suppose you mean, Brooke and Peyton," Haley said.

"Yeah, I really screwed up this time Haley," Lucas said, the feeling of dread over coming him.

"Didn't you learn from the last time," Haley asked, knowing she was supposed to be supportive, but he was just so damn stupid sometimes.

"I guess not," he said, getting up from his bed, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Luke, I know your hurting, but damn, you can't keep treating these girls like this," Haley said.

"I know!" Lucas screamed as he turned around with tear filled eyes.

Haley walked over to him, and put her arm around him. She felt horrible for him, he was hurting, but she also had to feel for Brooke and Peyton to.

"Haley, I swear, if I knew which one of them I loved, I would stop this," Lucas said in between soft sobs.

"Luke, tell what you feel for each of those girls," Haley said.

"With Brooke, she is fun, and so loveable, and I can feel my heart race when I'm around her," Lucas paused for a minute.

"What about Peyton," Haley asked.

Lucas couldn't say anything else, he was just too upset. He started to cry, so Haley sat there with her arm around him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke wasn't sure where she was going to go, but at this particular time in moment, she was having fun with her best friend Peyton.

"Brooke, I hate to ruin all the fun, but maybe we should talk to Luke," Peyton said, not that she wasn't pissed at him, she was, she felt like he was using her.

"Right now, I don't want to talk to him, I don't want to look at him, I don't even wanna think about him," Brooke said.

"Okay, but I have to go over to Nate and Haley's place," Peyton said.

"Haley is back, I'm gonna have to get in contact with her," Brooke said.

"Yeah, she's back, but Nate needed to talk to me about something," Peyton said.

"Oh, is that the phone call you just got," Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Peyton said.

Brooke pulled the car into the parking lot, and let Peyton out.

"Hey Peyt, if you need a ride, give me a call," Brooke said.

"I will," Peyton called back to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton walked up to the door, and knocked lightly on it. Nathan opened it, not to long later. He motioned for Peyton to come in, and shut the door behind her.

"Whats going on Nate?" Peyton asked.

"Luke called me," Nathan said.

"Look, Nate please, just stay out of it," Peyton said.

"On any other normal day, I would, but this involves all of my friends, so I can't just ingnore it," Nathan said.

"Why the hell not," Peyton said.

"Well, you and Brooke are really great friends, but Luke, he's my brother, and he asked for my help," Nathan said.

"Well, right now, me and Brooke, don't wanna talk to him," Peyton said.

"Peyt, I don't believe that," Nathan said.

"Well, believe it," Peyton said, hoping he would just drop it.

"Peyt, I know you are probably pissed at him, and I can't say I blame you," Nathan paused as he sat down beside her, "But I know, that your love for Luke is true and pure," Nathan said.

"Even if thats true, what does that have to do with anything," Peyton said.

"Well, if I'm right, then I know that when you love someone, you can't not talk to them, so your lying when you say you don't wanna talk to him," Nathan said.

Peyton just looked at him, how could he be so right. He didn't even know that much about her, when they were actually dating. She sat there in slience for a little while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke, had called Haley, bout ten minutes ago. She had told her to meet her at Karen's Cafe, that she was talking with Luke. Brooke wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about, but she had a pretty good idea. She saw, Haley walking in threw the door, and look for her.

"Hey, Hales," Brooke yelled at her.

Haley walked over and sat down with Brooke.

"What did you need Brooke," Haley asked.

"I'm just taking a shot in the dark here, but Luke told you what happened," Brooke said.

"Yeah, he's really broken up about it," Haley said.

"Good, he deserves it, after leading not only me, but Peyton on as well, thats just wrong," Brooke said.

"Look, I'm not saying what he did was right, but he's just really confused right now," Haley said.

"Well, I'm not buying, I think he's just being an ass," Brooke said.

"I don't think you really believe that," Haley said, really looking at Brooke.

"The hell I don't," Brooke said, raising her voice a little bit.

"I think that your just using that, to hide how you really feel," Haley said.

"What do you mean?" Brooke said.

"I think your in love with him, and I think you want him, and possibly yourself to believe that your not," Haley said.

"What are you therapist girl now?" Brooke said with a slight laugh, and hoped she wouldn't see the truth in her eyes anymore.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Bringing On The Heartbreak

Lucas sat on his bed, thinking hard about both girls. He cared very much about both, but which on did he really love, which one did he need. His thought got cut short when his bedroom door opened slightly.

"Luke, do you need to talk?" Karen asked.

"How did you know?" Lucas asked, waving for her to come in.

"I know you too well, Lucas, whats bothering you?" Karen asked.

"I'm a horrible person, thats whats bothering me," Lucas said.

"I highly doubt that," Karen said.

"Well mom, I have this horrible ability to push away, two people that mean the world to me," Lucas said trying and failing once again to stifle the tears in his eyes.

"Let me guess, Brooke and Peyton?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, my mom why do I keep torturing myself?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, I know that you care for both of them, and I know that you want to protect them," she paused and put her arm around her son, "But honestly, you really need to set down and pick on to love," she said.

"I know mom, but I'm afraid I'll pick the wrong one," Lucas said.

"Luke, all you have to do, is follow your heart, trust you heart son, it hasn't failed you yet," Karen said, as she got up to leave his room.

"Mom," Luke said, jumping up as fast as he said it.

"Yeah, Luke?" Karen asked, facing her son.

"I love you," Lucas said, hugging her.

He always found comfort in his mother, she had always been there to guide him. Maybe she was right, maybe that was all he needed to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke wasn't entirely sure why she had pulled up to Peyton's, she knew she needed a place to sleep, she just hoped Peyton would let her. What was she thinking of course she would, she was her best friend. Brooke got out of her car and knocked lightly on the door. The door opened with a jerk, and Brooke saw Peyton's father Larry standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey Mister Sawyer, ummm, is Peyton here?" Brooke asked, but then felt incredibly stupid considering Peyton's car was out front.

"Yeah, I just picked her up from Nathan's," Larry said, offering Brooke in.

Brooke walked in, and stood there for a minute as if asking for premission to go upstairs.

"She's in her room," Larry said, pointing up the stairs.

Brooke made her way up the stairs, and felt even more stupid. Why did she always act so damn ditzy around Peyton's dad. She got to Peyton's room, and found that her door was shut. She knocked lightly on it, and waited for an a answer. The door opened and Peyton looked out at her.

"Oh, hey Brooke come on in," Peyton said.

"Hey, I have a question to ask you." Brooke said, coming in and sitting on her bed.

"What is it, B.Davis," Peyton asked.

"Could I stay here tonight, I have like no place to go," Brooke asked.

"Well of course you can," Peyton said, sitting down next to Brooke.

"Thanks, P.Sawyer," Brooke said as she hugged Peyton.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas decided that in order to make his decision, he needed to clear his head. _What better place than the rivercourt_ he said to himself. He walked out onto the court, and wished he had brought his basketball, like he had planned on. He walked over and sat down on the picnic table. He lowered his head, and labored his breathing. He shut his eyes, and drifted away. Away from Tree Hill, away from the person he was becoming, the person he hated. He hated who had became, the game had changed him, he loved the game, but hated what it was doing to him. He lifted his head, when heard voices. They were familiar voices of course, they were two of his very best friends, Skills and Mouth.

"Hey dawg, how you been?" Skills asked.

"Not to bad, Skills," Lucas said.

"Hey Luke," Mouth said, finally coming into view.

"Hey Mouth," Lucas said.

Lucas got up from the picnic table, and stood in front of his two friends.

"You guys bring a ball with you?" Lucas asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Naw, dawg, your mom called us," Skills said.

"Yeah, she said that you were having some problems," Mouth finished.

"Just some girl problems, guys it's nothing really," Lucas said.

"Let me guess, one is named Brooke, and the other is a skinny blonde named Peyton?" Skill asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said, his friendly expression had left, and now he had on a weary one.

"Dawg, I've never seen you so hurt," was all Skills could say.

Mouth walked up right beside Lucas.

"Luke, whatever advice your mom gave you, take it," Mouth said.

"Yeah, dawg, she is only smart lady," Skills said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, but I've gotta run, I've gotta figure out who I love," Lucas said, running off toward his house.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Listen To Your Heart

Lucas walked into his room, decided he needed the girls to know, he was finally going to figure it out. He picked up his cell and dialed Peyton's home number. Hoping they were together.

"Hello," Peyton answered.

"Hey Peyt," Lucas said.

"Oh, hey, what do you want?" Peyton asked.

"I need you and Brooke to come to my house, I need to talk to you guys," Lucas said.

"I need to ask Brooke if she wants to," Peyton said.

She turned to Brooke and mouthed the word Luke.

"What does he want?" Brooke asked in a hushed voice.

"He said, he needs to talk to us," Peyton said.

"Well, tell him if he wants to talk to us that bad, that he needs to come over here," Brooke said, looking very agiated.

Peyton shook her head, and took her hand off the receiver.

"Luke, we'll listen to what you have to say, but you have to come here," Peyton said.

"Fine, I'm on my way," Lucas said, hanging up the phone.

Lucas got up, and grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that I actually gave into him," Brooke sneered.

"Brooke, maybe we should just hear him out," Peyton said.

"P.Sawyer, your my best friend, but your to forgiving with that boy," Brooke said.

"I'm not so sure, he is as bad as your making him out to be, maybe he really is just confused," Peyton said.

"Yeah maybe, but does that give him the right to string us both along, like little pawns in his game," Brooke asked, straightfaced.

"No, but I don't know, I don't think Luke would purposely do it," Peyton said.

They're conversation got cut short, when they heard a knock at the door.

"It's probably Luke," Peyton got up, and went downstairs.

She opened the door, and was shocked to see, a man she saw as strong and tough, battered and broken in front of her. She motioned for Luke to come in. They made they're way upstairs, and into Peyton's room.

"Look, I know either of you, probably don't want to see me," Lucas said.

"You hit the nail on the head, with that," Brooke said, with a hurtful look in her eyes.

"I just need you two to hear me out, then I'm gone," Lucas said.

"Fine," Brooke said.

Peyton couldn't believe how hateful Brooke was being. She could have swore she saw tears in Luke's eyes. She felt bad for him.

"I am going to be doing so deep soul searching, in doing so I'm hoping to figure out who I'm in love with," Lucas said.

Just as fast as he was there he was gone. Seeing them, and hearing Brooke saying those hateful words. Well it made him like he didn't deserve either one of them, in fact he wasn't even sure if he did deserve either of them, but he was hoping they would give him one last chance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas got home, and felt as if he could cry. He didn't like crying, and he tried to not do it, but those two girls made him cry more than anything else in the world. Lucas picked up his phone, and dialed Haley's number.

"Hello," Haley answered.

"I'm sorry, Hales I am," Lucas said, tears streaming fast down his face.

"Luke, what is the matter," Haley asked really concerned for him.

"It's not fair, it's not fair for them, and it's not fair for me," Lucas said.

"Luke, I'm coming over," Haley said.

"No need, I won't be here, I'm leaving Hales, I'm going far away from here," Lucas said.

"Luke, you can't keep running from them, or your feelings, fight through it," Haley said.

"I'm sorry Hales, I'm sorry I just couldn't be stronger," Lucas said, and then hung up the phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas decided to leave a letter, to let everyone know that he was alright, that it was his choice to leave, and why.

_To Anyone who read this,_

_I have decided to leave Tree Hill for good, to part ways with a life that I have regretable lived for far to long. I can't stand the fact that I am hurting everyone close to me, and I can't stand this person I have become. I'm not running Hales, just starting over, starting a new. I can't live a life where I hurt people, thats just not who I am. I will not be returning this time, and I will only tell a couple of people where I'm going. That will only happen once I get there, because at this time I'm not quite sure where it is I'm headed. Except for the fact that it is going to be far away from here, from this place. Mom, I love you, I will be in contact, I swear. Nate, Hales, I love you guys to, call if you need anything. Brooke and Peyton, I'm sorry I couldn't be a better guy for either of you, and I'm sorry I've hurt you both so bad. I have figured out who I love, but I can't stand to hurt that person anymore, if you really want to know, you'll find a way to contact me._

_Love always,_

_Luke_

Lucas left the letter in clear view, and grabbed his bag he had packed, and his keys and headed out the door. He stopped a few feet outside the door, turned toward the house, and said his goodbyes. He got in the car and left.

Lucas had been driving for a couple of hours, when his mind went back to the girl. The girl that could have been his had he not been so stupid, the girl he loved with his whole heart. That girl was Peyton Sawyer, and she was the most beautiful girl.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


End file.
